Luna Azul
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Sirius Black, merodeador, gryffindor y sangre pura. Todo un conquistador, el chico más atrevido. Severus Snape, Slytherin, mestizo y comelibros. Todo lo contrario, el chico que parecía callado. ¿Que pasará si se descubre que algo hay entre ellos?
1. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**_Hola a todos!!! Aki vengo ahora kon un fic ke me enkanta xD y espero k tbm les guste a ustedes o.ó de ke va se preguntaran... weno komo leyeron en el summary xD este fic esta narrado por Sirius Black y Severus Snape o.o kienes nos kontaran sus aventurillas amorosas ilicitas xD asi komo veremos a un Sirius muy coqueto con los 3 chicos mas importantes de su vida: Remus, James & Severus... asi komo Lucius Malfoy andara muy pegadito de Snape - los celos lo mataran un dia xD_**

**_Dedicación especial a mi kerida sistah Ve-chan n.ñ buajajajaja... y tbm a Kathu ke estoy segura adorara el fic xDDDDDDD ke mentes tan perverts se eskonden tras nuestros inocentes ojitos? - nadie sabe... xD weno disfruten el fic y no olviden dejar un review!!!_**

**Disclaimer_: Sirius Black, Severus Snape y demas personajes del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling... yo solo fantaseo kon ellos xD _**

Atención_: cuando veas escrito algo en negritas quiere decir que Snape esta narrando... lo demas es narrado por Sirius._

* * *

Brisa humeda. Seguramente esta noche tambien llovería. Relampagos lejanos brillando en el oscuro cielo nublado. Otra noche de melancolía. Otra noche de soledad. ¿Cuantas mas debo soportar? Horas de tormento y agonía. Hundido en una deliciosa y desesperante tortura. 

Detestaba esa fria y vieja mansion, mas era obligado a permanecer en ella como el nuevo Lord de la familia. Sentia un profundo desprecio por mi suerte. Anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas escapar, ser libre y experimentar una vida llena de aventuras y emociones.

Mas heme aqui, atrapado en una oscura y solitaria jaula de cristal. Clavando la mirada en el horizonte, en espera de que mis dias pasaran lo mas rapido posible y llegara a mi la tan temida muerte. Era la unica forma en que podria escapar de mi destino. Muerte. Librame de esta soledad y desesperacion y hundeme en un exquisito sueño y paz eternos.

La tormenta finalmente se desató de forma torrencial. Las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en empaparme de pies a cabeza. Después de unos minutos soportando la fuerza de la tempestad que azotaba contra mi cuerpo, decidí entrar de nuevo a mis aposentos.

- Preparadme el baño enseguida - ordené con una voz lejana pero firme.

- Como diga, amo - el fiel y obediente elfo domestico desaparecio.

Una vez lista la bañera, me hundí en el agua caliente. Me sumergí casi por completo, dejando unicamente mis ojos sobresaliendo en la superficie. Un día más. Un día más soportando este tormento... ¿hasta cuando acabará mi sufrimiento?

_----------------------------------------- _

Terminaron finalmente las largas vacaciones de invierno. Por fin volvería a la escuela de magia, vería de nuevo a mis fieles amigos. ¡Oh como los había echado de menos! Era ya el quinto año que iba a Hogwarts y nunca había deseado tanto volver.

Mientras buscaba a mis compañeros en el apretado pasillo del tren, me topé con una conocida y delgada figura. Sonreí al ver la tez pálida de Severus, quien a su vez al verme frunció el seño y me miro con cierto rencor.

**- Black... que _agradable_ verte de nuevo - dije con sarcasmo - aunque tenía la esperanza de que no volvieras a Hogwarts.**

- Eso jamás... te aseguro que aún no te desharás de mi- le guiñe un ojo coqueto, además de mis amigos extrañaba mis enfrentamientos con los slyhterins... especialmente con él - pero ya hablaremos en otra ocasión... - coloque mi mano en su hombro y sonreí - también me alegro de verte, Severus...

Sin darme el tiempo de ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, salí disparado por el pasillo. Continuaba mi búsqueda ansioso de ver a mis camaradas de nuevo. En esas me encontraba cuando sentí como jalaban con fuerza de mis ropas y me metían a un compartimiento.

- ¿A donde carajos ibas? - una voz familiar. Voltee y vi la sonriente cara de mi mejor amigo.

-¡James! - le abracé fuertemente dando unas palmadas en su espalda - Diablos como te he extrañado, viejo.

- Y eso que nos hiciste escribirte cada tercer día - murmuró una voz en una esquina de la cabina.

- Era necesario. No saben lo tormentoso que fue este tiempo sin ustedes - dirigí mi mirada completamente al castaño que en esos momentos se ponía de pie.

- Lo sabemos... - dijo James mientras me ayudaba a meter mi equipaje - nos lo decías en cada carta.

Dejando que mi buen amigo 'Prongs' terminara de acomodar mis cosas -por lo que me reclamó nada contento- me dedique completamente a dar un apretado abrazo a Remus, así como un fugaz beso en sus labios.

- Sirius... - sorprendido y algo molesto me reprendió- te he dicho que no lo hagas... no frente a James...

- ¿En serio creías que iba a esperar mas tiempo? - sonreí picaron y murmuré en su oído - aunque mas tarde espero un recibimiento mas apropiado.

Me aleje de él cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Era el pequeño Peter, quien con torpeza entraba al compartimiento cargando su maleta.

- Perdonen la tardanza, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado - finalmente después de batallar con su equipaje logró sentarse junto a Remus.

- Puff... esperaba que nos pudiéramos deshacer de esa pequeña plaga por lo menos este año - le di un codazo y guiñe un ojo cómplice a 'Prongs', quien solo meneó la cabeza negativamente y sonrió - Eh, 'Worms' haz engordado amigo... al parecer fueron felices fiesta para tu barriga - todos reímos al unísono, incluyendo el ingenuo de Peter -hacia lo que fuera por ser aceptado en nuestro grupo-.

Durante el trayecto al colegio no hicimos otra cosa más que charlar. Deseaba saber todo lo que mis amigos habían hecho en las vacaciones, así por lo menos podría imaginar como hubiera sido si las hubiera pasado con ellos. En cuanto divisé lejanamente el castillo saliendo de entre la neblina y brillando en medio de la noche, la emoción embargó en mi corazón. Me estremecía pensar en todas las nuevas locuras que haríamos, o mejor dicho… que haría.

_-----------------------------------------_

El discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore fue -igual que cada año- emocionantemente... aburrido. Mientras todos atentos seguían sus palabras, James y yo nos dedicábamos a echarle un ojo a la carne fresca que acababa de entrar a nuestra casa. Muchos enanos de los cuales sacar provecho. Sin duda este año sería divertido.

Después del banquete -donde todos clavamos buen diente- nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Saliendo a los pasillos perdimos por completo a Prongs -el tonto se fue babeando detrás de la cerebrito Lily Evans-. Remus me contaba no se que cosas, pero mi atención quedo totalmente prendada de un paliducho chico que acababa de pasar frente a mis narices.

Haciendo una seña a Remus de despedida caminé a prisa detrás de Snape. Para evitar sospechas de que fuera él mi objetivo a abordar, pasé a un lado suyo chocando con fuerza contra su hombro -cuando en realidad fue una pinta para apretar su mano suavemente sin que nadie lo notara-.

- **¿Tienes problemas de visión, Black?** **- Musité entre dientes, cuando el joven chocó contra mí, ya fuese para mantener las apariencias.**

**Había cruzado frente a él intencionalmente. Cayó en la tentación al instante. Ingenuos, ingenuos Gryffindors. Y pensar que Black resultaba el más astuto de su cuarteto. **

**Inmediatamente, el joven Sirius sacó su varita amenazador, al mismo tiempo que yo sacaba la mía. Todos alrededor se pusieron a observar.**

**- Podemos ir a un lugar dónde resolver esto en privado, a menos, claro está, que quieras que vean públicamente como patean tu trasero.- Sonreí, burlón, mientras Sirius Black me devolvía una furiosa mirada.**

**Este se aventó contra mí, y cuando le esquivé pude oír su susurro en mi oído.**

- Detrás de la torre de Gryffindor, 11 en punto - susurré suavemente. Para luego acentuar con voz más grave - ¿así que jugando a los astutos muy a menudo, eh Snivellus?

**Sonreí maliciosamente, mientras me despegaba de él, lanzando una maldición que el esquivó. - No somos tan brillantes sin nuestros guardaespaldas¿o sí cachorrito? No me sorprende que tengas miedo a un encuentro sin interrupciones.**

**Me volví a lanzar contra él en un ataque, ahora la multitud incentivando la pelea.**

**Sirius lanzó un puñetazo hacia mí, el cual me tomó por sorpresa. Me dio de lleno en la nariz, probablemente rompiéndola. Y mientras se preparaba para dar una broma sobre como ahora podría resolver mi eterno problema con mi puntiaguda nariz, le envié una maldición que no pudo esquivar.**

**- Una gran pena que no te hayas enterado de que esas repugnantes técnicas no podrían hacer batalla con las de este mundo. - Dije con desprecio, refiriéndome a aquella táctica de sangresucias.**

**Todos mis compañeros Slytherin rieron. Black, respirando lentamente para no herir a sus órganos, sensibilizados por el hechizo, se paró. Estaba, obviamente, desafiando mis principios. Dejé de sonreír al instante. - ¿O es, quizás, que simplemente tu mente no puede comprender la superioridad de la sangre? -**

- ¡Ha¿Superioridad has dicho? - contraataqué burlándome - pero mira nada mas lo que me esta diciendo un mestizo...

**- Dilo de nuevo.- Amenacé, aventándome hacia el, acortando la distancia. -Tus actuaciones han deplorado.- le susurré, divertido, antes de atacarlo.**

**Este movió su varita, haciendo que el hechizo saliese volando.**

Antes de poder lanzar una maldición sentí en mi hombro una mano firmemente apoyada. Volteé a mi derecha y con varita en mano se encontraba James.

- Que mejor manera de empezar el año que pateando algún trasero Slytherin...- sonrió divertido - y no uno cualquiera eh... se trata nada menos que de nuestro buen amigo Snivellus.

Un empujón en mi hombro izquierdo y vi a Remus sujetando por debajo firme su varita. Agradecía su respaldo pero aquella no era una simple pelea, sino la forma de acordar un encuentro nocturno entre Severus y yo.

**Miré con odio a los dos entrometidos. Estaban arruinando la diversión. Claro que no estaría mal patearles el trasero a todos.**

**Bajé mi varita y sonreí. No podían oírlo, pero mis entrenados oídos -y los de todos mis compañeros de casa, si de eso se trataba- pudieron sentirlo. Entonces, paré de sonreír y di un paso atrás, aunque algo desafiante.**

**- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? - Se oyó la voz de mi jefe de casa, mientras yo daba otro paso más, y cuando se suponía que debía de darme cuenta de su presencia, me enderecé.**

**- Nada, señor.- Confesé, haciéndome el inocente.**

**Cualquiera sabría que esa era la típica táctica Slytherin. Desde el fondo se oyó una voz gritar¡Eso, Potter¡Pártele el culo a Snape! Sonreí en mi interior. Ese debió de haber sido uno de mis compañeros, protegiendo sus puntos de casa.**

**Evité la mirada, avergonzado. Era la mejor actuación, tomando en cuenta que el punto débil de los Slytherins era su ego - y si, claro que lo sabíamos, y tomábamos especial provecho de ello.**

**Las bocas de los tres merodeadores se abrieron, como si no pudiesen comprender lo que había pasado.**

-¿Que? - enseguida James volteo hacia la multitud sobresaltado. Sabía que estaba nervioso al pensar que tan pronto pudieran castigarnos.

- Cálmate - sujeté su hombro y le sonreí despreocupado. Dedique una mirada desafiante a Snape quien mantenía su cabeza baja cono perro obediente ante su jefe de casa. "Lo has hecho bien... muy bien, Severus" pensé tranquilamente, sabiendo que él se encontraba escudriñando en mis pensamientos.

-** Cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor. Por cada uno de ustedes.-**

**Sonreí internamente, no solo ante el pensamiento de Black, sino ante el veredicto de mi jefe. Era totalmente injusto, lo sabía, pero increíblemente divertido.**

- Pero... - reclamó molesto James.

**- ¿Quieren más puntos negativos? - Amenazó con voz sombría ante la palabra de James. Este cerró la boca en el acto, aun sin ser totalmente consciente de como había pasado.**

**Más tarde seguro habría una fiesta en mi sala común, celebrando como los Gryffindors habían sido 'aperreados' desde el primer día**.

- Oh no señor... este ya es un verdadero record diría yo - comenté tratando de acaparar la atención de todos, y callarle la boca a James, por que si empezaba a quejarse nos iría peor.

**Potter cerró la boca en el acto - con un poco de ayuda de Black-, aun sin ser totalmente consciente de como había pasado**.

- Es un honor que fuera usted quien nos hiciera romper una nueva marca en cuanto a puntos menos empezando el año - continué sonando entre adulador y burlón - En verdad estamos agradecidos - hice una exagerada reverencia.

**-Anótate 20 puntos más Black, y una detención mañana.-**

- Gracias de nuevo, señor - mantuve mi reverencia sin apartar mi vista de Snape, quien no dejaba de verme triunfante.

**Los Slytherins actuaban con calma, como si no les afectara. Estaban entrenados para eso, pero sabía que dentro de todos había una carcajada suprimida. Algunos, los más crueles, sonreían victoriosos hacia el trío. Yo trataba de actuar con mi cruel normalidad, para enorgullecer a mi tutor.**

**Eso incluía aparentar el gozar aquel castigo infringido a Sirius. Aunque, en realidad, fuese un castigo para mi también. Menos tiempo que tendría este para gastar en mí.**

- "Esta te va a salir cara, Severus..." - pensé tranquilamente mientras me enderezaba y mantenía mi semblante serio ante mi recién impuesto castigo.

**- "No si puedo hacer algo por evitarlo." - Pensé, sabiendo que este no podría oír mis pensamientos como yo podía leer los suyos.**

**Si creía que conocía la astucia, estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Ingenuos Gryffindors. No saben lo lejos que puede llegar una adulación bien implantada.**

* * *

**_Les ha gustado el primer capitulo???? espero ke si por ke ni se imaginan lo ke sigue - weno algunas mentecillas perverts supongo ke si xD weno... o.ó el siguiente chap sera kon una escena lemon genial!!!! asi komo unaalgunas otras kosillas ke agregaran tensión... Si les ha gustado dejen un review plis... Love, Roshio._**


	2. Encuentro Nocturno

**Holas a todos, aki vengo kon el segundo capitulo de mi fic xDD espero ke les guste ya ke aki tendremos un poko de lemon ;3 seguro les fascinara komo ami... juaz w un saludito especial a HinoJM y a Soul of pandora nn graxias por sus reviews!!! **

rekuerden ke lo eskrito en negritas es lo narrado por Snape ;3 y el resto por Sirius... xDD

* * *

- ¿A qué esperan para deshabitar los pasillos¿Una invitación? - **En segundos los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse, no queriendo ser objetivo de la ira del profesor.**

**Me moví entre ellos, pasando totalmente desapercibido. Al llegar cerca de Sirius y sus amigos lo evité, y cuando pasé de ellos halé un poco su mano, devolviéndole la anterior caricia. Para cuando este volteo a verme, yo ya había desparecido.**

- ¿Qué pasa, 'Padfoot'? - **Preguntó curioso su compañero, más este solo movió la cabeza.**

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Peter? - **Preguntó esta vez Lupin, viendo a Sirius indispuesto. Después de eso, me alejé, perdiéndoles de mi rango de audición. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes con las cuales lidiar que con discusiones internas de merodeadores.**

**Lucius Malfoy, por ejemplo. **

-----------

Me quede inmóvil en el pasillo. Escuchando a mis camaradas charlar, James quejándose desde luego y Remus tratando de tranquilizarle. Un leve suspiro tras otro. ¿En verdad valía la pena el castigo para una noche con Severus? Desde luego que sí, sonreí maliciosamente. Cada revolcón con él era fantástico, bien valían los castigos que fueran.

Entramos cabizbajos a la torre de Gryffindor, donde un considerable grupo de chicos nos veían con rencor. No les hacía nada de gracia que mancháramos el nombre de nuestra casa tan pronto, pero como siempre nos importaba un carajo.

Los únicos que aplaudieron mi actuación fueron los enanos de nuevo ingreso, quienes se acercaron emocionados a nosotros. Me encantaba alardear frente a los pequeños, siempre creían que éramos como dioses y alababan cada tontería que hiciéramos.

Pero no eran los únicos que se acercaron a nuestro grupo, las chicas también lo hacían. Estaba conciente de que había sido dotado con un peculiar atractivo, el cual disfrutaba exhibir frente a ellas. Les derretía que les dirigiera la palabra, incluso se volvían locas con una insinuante y seductora mirada; y a mí me fascinaba sentirme tan deseado por unos y a la vez tan detestado por otros.

Personalmente las chicas no llaman demasiado mi atención. No me interesan a no ser sólo para lucirme frente a ellas. Claramente mis preferencias eran por chicos, entre los cuales mi favorito era Severus por su peculiar forma de hacerme desearlo.

Después de pasar un rato mas con las 'groupies', me di rápidamente una ducha y me arreglé lo más discreto que pude -aunque no importaba ya que contaba con la siempre útil capa de invisibilidad de James-. A cada momento revisaba mi reloj viendo impaciente como pasaban los minutos. Diez minutos para las once en punto.

Tomé la capa y salí disparado de la torre. Ni siquiera repare en que James me había estado observando todo el tiempo. Sabía bien que me iba a encontrar con alguien, apostando con seguridad con quien. Frunció el seño y blasfemando a regañadientes tomó de un trago la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano.

-----------

**Me deshice de Lucius cinco minutos para las once. Había dejado algunos asuntos 'inconclusos' con él, pero más tarde resolvería. Este había estado bastante irritado, siendo que había peleado con los merodeadores aún antes de si quiera saludarle a él. Claro, que lo que más le molestaba eran probablemente los hechos de que, uno, le quite la atención que el hubiese conseguido, y dos, yo mismo no le había otorgado atención**

**Lucius sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas, y sabía que me tenía amarrado. Últimamente se le notaba receloso. Sonreí al pensar que quizá le estaba haciendo perder el control de una vez por todas. Malfoy tenía los ojos fijos en Cissy, la primita de Sirius. Eso, por su puesto, no le restringía el tener una mente muy abierta.**

**Lucius me sujetó del brazo antes de salir, una mirada de advertencia en su rostro. Yo solo sonreí maliciosamente y me solté.**

**-No me esperes despierto.-** **Le dije a mi compañero de habitación. Sabía que eso le obligaría a esperarme, a desear mi llegada. Y el lo sabía también, así que me sonrió de vuelta, reconociendo mi plan mas sin decir nada al respecto.**

**Ahora me encontraba pasillando hacia la torre. Si me encontraban, siempre podía decir que estaba haciendo mis rondas de prefecto -aún si aquella primera noche le tocaba a Narcissa. De todos modos, caminaba oculto entre las sombras.**

**En momentos llegué al lugar acordado. Sonreí al ver que Black ya me esperaba.**

Le vi salir de las sombras cual espectro. Su tez blanca brillaba con la luz de la luna. Relamí mis labios y sonreí perversamente. Diablos, le deseaba tanto. Una vez que se encontró de pie frente a mi se limitó a sonreír cínicamente. Adoraba esa sonrisa, y él sabía muy bien que me volvía loco.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía bajo estas condiciones - comenté sin apartar esa sonrisa picarona de mi boca. - espero que hagas valer la pena el castigo...

**Sonreí** **malicioso. - Realmente.- Me acerqué aún mas a él, nuestros cuerpos rozando. - Es de mí suponer que lo causante de eso haya sido que por fin te convirtieras en un traidor a la sangre. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -**

- ¿Es necesario seguir con el dichoso tema? - espeté aburrido. No quería seguir discutiendo con él, me urgía tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-** Sí. - Susurré tentándolo. - Es mi tema favorito.- Seguí mirándole a los ojos, mientras mi mano subía por su pecho.**

- Como siempre, tienes razón - fruncí el seño poniendo un semblante serio en mi rostro - pero ¿y que¿Acaso el ser un traidor me hace repugnante a tus ojos?

**Casi reí ante tal cuestionamiento. - Jamás.- Acorté toda la distancia entre nosotros, mis labios probando los suyos**.

**Recordando aquel familiar sabor, sintiendo todo lo que me había hecho falta durante el hastío de verano que había pasado.** **Mi mano se ubicó en su nuca, mientras la suya recorría mi espalda. Sentí un dulce escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando este entreabrió los labios.**

Le apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Quería sentirlo lo mas cerca posible. Sentir su tibieza en mi pecho. Mi lengua rebuscaba en su boca con desesperación. Había sido demasiado el tiempo que pasé sin sentirlo tan mío.

Desabotoné a prisa su camisa. Él notó mi desesperación y sonriente me ayudó a quitársela. Besé nuevamente con fiereza sus labios y lamí su cuello. Su piel empezaba a arder tanto como la mía.

**Detuve el beso con suavidad. Se acercó a mí, queriendo volver a probar mi boca. Le detuve con mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Una mirada predatoria estaba en él. Yo era su presa esta noche. Mis manos, acostumbradas a los contornos de su cuerpo, se deslizaban por el removiendo botones, abriendo lazos y cremalleras.**

**Pude oír su voz contra mí oído cuando gimió; mis labios habían tomado posesión de su lóbulo. Continué con mi juego, satisfecho al saber que el disfrutaba de las caricias. Lentamente mis manos comenzaron a moverse por la piel de su recién desnudo pecho, despegándose de vez en cuando para luego volver a continuar.**

**En esos pequeños momentos me complacían sus reacciones. Como se arrimaba a mí en busca de la fuente de calor que recién había perdido. Lo estrellé contra la pared, saboreando más salvajemente su piel. Sus manos fueron atrapadas entre las mías, mis dedos enlazados con los suyos. Sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura, mientras sus manos apretaban más y más a las mías. Probablemente cansado ya de ser solo víctima de mis seducciones, volteó la cara de la moneda. Quedé atrapado entre sus brazos.**

Así como él me hizo hace un momento, le di la vuelta y lo recargué a la fría pared de la torre. Deje mis dedos jugueteando en su boca mientras yo bajaba lentamente rumbo al sur. Tenía que hacerle volverse tan loco por mí como lo estaba yo por él.

Con los dientes bajé lo que quedaba de ropa cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Se estremeció al sentir mi lengua lamerle lenta y detenidamente el miembro. Imaginar sus mejillas ardiendo sonrojadas me hizo apasionarme más. Continué lamiendo y chupando, provocándole ahogados gemidos de placer.

Me alejé para poder voltear a verle, pero sin dejar de acariciarle rítmicamente de arriba a abajo con mi mano en su erecto pene. Sonreí al verle tan excitado. Le lamí delicadamente la punta lo cual le hizo temblar. "Podría asegurar que tenías tantas ganas de esto como yo ¿o me equivoco, Severus?"

**Y el muy bastardo tenía razón. Mi cuerpo rogaba por su cercanía todo el tiempo que no estaba a su lado. Y, OH Merlín, mi mente tenía que secundar las opiniones de mi cuerpo. dejé escapar un gemido de mis labios, todo sea para hacerle saber que lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien. Lamí sus dedos, succionándolos como quisiese poder hacer con otras partes de su cuerpo. Este continuó su labor, cada caricia enloqueciéndome con placer.**

Severus ya había recibido suficiente placer, así que era mi turno de sentirlo. Poco a poco fui subiendo mis manos por su pecho, mientras me ponía de pie. Rocé sus labios con un deseo implacable y metí mi lengua en su boca para acariciar la suya. Rápidamente lo levanté con mis fuertes brazos hasta subirlo a mi cintura. Cada parte de nuestros cuerpos ardía en pasión.

Susurré con una dulzura melosa un 'te amo' en su oído, para después lamer su lóbulo. Lo sentí estremecer, aunque no se si por mis sinceras palabras o por la traviesa caricia.

Un beso apasionado más. Mi mano se encaminó por su espalda hasta bajar a su trasero. Acaricie lentamente la entrada a su orificio anal para después bruscamente introducir uno de mis dedos en él. Severus gimió ante mi ruda intromisión, mas no hizo nada por impedir que metiera otro dedo.

Segundos después de excitantes caricias entre sus nalgas, me preparé para penetrarle. Mi miembro se encontraba completamente erecto. Se sentía adolorido y prisionero dentro de mis ajustados jeans. Me bajé el pantalón con cuidado, sin soltar ni un momento a Severus. Dándole un fogoso y salvaje beso -todo para desviar su atención un poco- le embestí con ímpetu.

Severus ahogó un grito en mi boca. Mientras yo lo subía y bajaba sobre mi cintura, las penetraciones se hacían más y más profundas. Escuchar sus gemidos me provocaba placer, tanto como el estar cogiendomelo. "Sin duda alguna ha valido la pena el castigo", pensé sonriente.

Las embestidas de pronto se volvieron más intensas. Severus no podría mantener apagada su voz por mucho tiempo, por lo que callé su boca metiendo mi lengua en su garganta.

**El dolor me embriago cuando Sirius me penetró con sus dedos, pero poco a poco aquel dolor se convirtió en placer cuando este cambió sus dedos por su miembro. Cada embestida era más y más placentera. Mis brazos le apretaron con fuerza contra mí, mientras mi cabeza se refugiaba en la cuenca de su cuello. Las embestidas aumentaban en velocidad a cada momento. Lo sentía, ya venía el momento. Mis músculos se contrajeron, a la espera de lo que iba a ocurrir.**

**- S-si... ¡Sirius! - Grité su nombre al sentir como su líquido comenzaba a derramarse en mi interior. Me aferré a él con más fuerza, inundado de un placer incontenible.**

**Con una nueva contracción, sentí como si una oleada de electricidad recorriese mi cuerpo. Con una última embestida dejó que todo su semen se vertiera en mí. No pude -ni si quiera intenté- suprimir un gemido.**

El grito de Severus fue arrastrado por la suave y fresca brisa de la noche, resonando en cada rincón del castillo. En menos de lo que imaginé escuche pasos apresurados por los pasillos. Si nos encontraban ahí y en esa situación estaríamos en graves problemas.

Bajé rápidamente a Severus de mi cadera, poniéndolo de nuevo en el suelo. Nos dirigimos una mirada seria de preocupación. Dos estudiantes teniendo una relación ilícita de esa magnitud -recalcando el hecho de ser ambos varones- nos traería sin duda muchos problemas, y ambos estábamos completamente conscientes de ello.

Tomamos nuestras ropas del suelo para tratar de huir lo más pronto posible. Una divertida carcajada salida de mi boca hizo que Severus se detuviera a verte expectante.

- ¿Te imaginas si nos atraparan precisamente a nosotros dos haciendo esto... el primer día de clases? - reí de nuevo.

Severus me dirigió una fría mirada y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Le sujeté con fuerza del brazo impidiendo que se fuera, y le jalé hacia mi plantando un delicioso beso en sus labios.

- Te amo... - murmuré débilmente. Era la segunda vez aquella noche que se lo decía, y las dos fueron completamente sinceras.

**- Tan típicamente Gryffindor, eh?-** **Halé a Black contra mí una última vez, nuestros labios apenas rozándose, y partí.**

**Transcurrí una serie de pasadizos - uno que otro diseñado por mí y mis compañeros de casa- hasta llegar a lo más profundo de las mazmorras. Ni una sola vez voltee a ver hacia atrás. No podría. No debía. Y ahora, me escurría entre las sombras, hacia mi húmeda y fría habitación, dónde Lucius esperaría impaciente.**

-----------

Corría por los pasillos apresurado. Mientras no viera ningún brillo saliendo de la punta de alguna varita estaría a salvo. Apremié el paso mientras trataba de abrocharme los pantalones nuevamente. Doblé un par de esquinas más, subí las escaleras y llegué al cuadro de la señora Gorda que daba entrada a la sala correspondiente a Gryffindor.

No le hizo nada de gracia a la dama del cuadro que le despertará tan tarde, mas su enojo se vio opacado con curiosidad al verme jadeante y medio desnudo. Evité grosero responder sus acosantes preguntas y una vez abierta la puerta, entré a la sala común.

La chimenea estaba prendida emanando débilmente el calor de unas cuantas brasas. Caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones, pasando silencioso a través de la sala.

- ¿Se puede saber donde diablos estabas, Sirius Black? - se escuchó una voz salir desde un oscuro rincón de la habitación.

-----------

**Entré en la habitación sigilosamente, esperando el cuestionamiento. Este sin duda vino.**

**-¿Fue divertido? - Preguntó mi compañero acercándose, un semblante frío en su rostro. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para hacerlo, derribó la capa que había tirado sobre mis hombros. Aquella cercanía me recordaba a los recientes momentos con Sirius.**

**Su mirada navegó por mi casi desnudo cuerpo, durando un especialmente largo período de tiempo en mis calzones. Aquellos estaban mojados, y sin embargo abultados también.**

**-Siempre dije que eras una niña.- Sonrió ante los papeles. Le sonreí sarcástico.**

**-O quizás se me haya enseñado a actuar mejor que a ti.- Lucius apretó los dientes y se arrimó a mí, simplemente parado a mi lado.**

**- Al parecer, ser niña trae uno que otro problema, no, Snape? - Preguntó con frialdad, refiriéndose a mi aún erecto miembro.**

**-Quizás serías, oh, tan amable de ayudarme con el¿Lucius? - Pregunté, venenoso. Mi compañero me miró ofendido.**

-----------

Me detuve estupefacto -completamente paralizado tendría que decir-. Giré sobre mis talones en dirección a donde había salido aquella voz tan familiar. Sentado en la sombra de un enorme sillón rojizo estaba James. Me miraba con un semblante extremadamente frío, nada propio de él.

- ¡James! - exclamé sorprendido - ¿Q-que haces ahí?

- Te hice primero una pregunta - recalcó molesto sin apartar su mirada de mí - ¿Donde demonios estabas?

- Eh... pues... - pensé rápidamente que decirle. Si confesaba la verdad de que estuve cogiendo con Snape se enojaría mucho -al grado de dejarme de hablar por un tiempo-.

- Estoy esperando una buena respuesta - entrelazo sus dedos y los colocó debajo de su barbilla. Odiaba que pusiera esa típica posición de juez.

- Emm... pues yo sólo... ¡daba un paseo nocturno por Hogwarts! - finalmente dije aunque no muy convencido de que se fuera a tragar esa mentira - extrañaba tanto el colegio que no pude resistirme a vagar por ahí un rato.

- Ahá, y yo me chupó el dedo - refutó mas molesto que antes - Además ¿por que andas medio desnudo? - sonrió cínicamente mientras me recorría de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

- Por Merlín James¿desde cuando tengo que darte tantas explicaciones? - espeté tratando de zafarme de confesar mi pequeña aventura nocturna con Snape - ni que fueras mi madre o algo por el estilo.

- Claro, no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada... - murmuró dolido.

Me mordí el labio arrepentido por mi tonto comentario. James no sólo era mi mejor amigo. Era mi hermano del alma, mi compañero de parrandas y mi amante en noches solitarias. Desde luego que se merecía una explicación, pero contarle de mi sabrosa cogida con Snape le dolería más que mi estúpido comentario de hace un momento.

- Esta bien, te lo diré - me acerqué y me detuve justo frente a él - la verdad es que fui a zambullirme al lago...

- ¿Qué¿Fuiste al lago... ¡sin mí!? - suspiré aliviado al parecer esa pequeña mentira hizo que olvidará un poco su enojo -aunque aun no me perdonaba completamente-.

- Lo siento en serio, viejo. No pude resistirme - me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía tranquilo - a cambio puedes pedirme lo que quieras, así que... ¿que dices? - sonreí maliciosamente mientras subía una pierna a los brazos del sillón donde estaba sentado - ¿Me perdonas?

-----------

**La mirada de Lucius volvió a inspeccionarme. -¿Crees que utilizaré los restos de 'él'? -**

**- Vaya, Lucius, creí que para este momento ya sabrías quién es 'él'.- Sonreí burlón. La helada mirada de Lucius volvió a mí. - ¿Qué acaso eso quiere decir que estás indispuesto a ayudarme con mi... dilema? -**

**- Lucius Malfoy no es plato de segunda mesa. - Repitió, caprichoso.**

**Di un paso hacia delante, y reposé mi cabeza entre su hombro derecho y su cuello, como momentos antes había hecho con Sirius.**

**- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no es a causa de volverte a ver? - Susurré venenosamente en su oído.**

**Me despegué de él, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya. Sabía que mi mirada se comparaba con la de él, y quizás le superaba.**

**- Parece que después de todo, te dejarás ganar por un anónimo. Duérmete Lucius, acá no habrá más que un cansado Severus Snape reparando algunos efectos secundarios.-**

**Me dirigí hacia el baño, el cual compartía con Lucius. Su mano sobre mi brazo me detuvo.**

**- No creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil de mí.-**

-----------

En la insinuante posición en la que me encontraba le dejaba claro a James de que forma quería conseguir su perdón. Sonrió cínicamente y me miró directo a los ojos, aquello me recordó mucho a Snape.

- Todo quieres arreglarlo con sexo ¿verdad querido amigo? - rió divertido mientras me sujetaba del cuello con su mano izquierda y me jalaba hacia él para plantarme un apasionado beso en la boca.

- Pues siempre me funciona - me senté sobre él enlazando mis piernas con las suyas. Me acerque a besarlo, pero James me detuvo poniendo sus delgados dedos en mis labios.

- No esta vez, Sirius... - me miró fríamente a los ojos.

- Oh vamos, James - metí sus dedos en mi boca, lamiéndolos seductoramente mientras mis manos se abrían paso en su pecho haciendo a un lado su camisa.

- ¿Que no has tenido suficiente por esta noche? - me empujó bruscamente y ambos nos pusimos de pie. Su mirada nunca había tenido antes aquella mezcla de enojo y celos - ¿No me digas que Snivellus no te ha dejado satisfecho?

Me congelé al instante. Moví mecánicamente mis labios pero ni un sonido salió de ellos. No tenia idea de que lo supiera. Un sentimiento de miedo se hizo presente en mí. ¿Significaba aquello que perdería a James para siempre?

- Y-yo... t-tú... - balbuceé sin saber que decir - ¿C-cómo es que sabes? - murmuré torpemente.

- Sólo digamos que lo sé... - dijo a regañadientes - siempre lo he sabido. Así que no te vengas a hacer el tonto conmigo...

- James... - lo miré sorprendido, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que decirle.

- Ya esta bien de estar estúpidamente encaprichado con ese Slytherin ¿no? - continuó apretando los puños con fuerza, como si tratará de contenerse - Remus no se lo merece... y yo no pienso seguir tragándome tus mentiras así como no seguiré cubriéndote con él.

Dicho esto avanzo hacia mí y chocando nuestros hombros levemente se dirigió a las escaleras del dormitorio, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos hasta perderse de mi vista totalmente.

-----------

**Lucius se arrodillo ante mí, y su mano estaba ya en el borde de mis pantaloncillos cuando me alejé de él.**

**- Ya perdiste tu oportunidad, Lucius. - Susurré, tratando que mi voz no revelase el asco que sentiría si otras manos terminasen su obra. Lucius levantó la mirada, sus ojos tan fríos como los míos. En momentos estuvo parado y pegado a mí otra vez.**

**- ¿En serio prefieres a un sucio Gryffindor sobre mí? - Su voz era cortante, y sus ojos demostraban su furia. Levanté la barbilla, también retándolo.**

**- ¿En serio me quieres tanto que te duele? - Casi reí al verle responder mi comentario.**

**- No creo que a Narcissa le agrade que tires tanto para este bando, Lucius. - En respuesta, le oí susurrar algo parecido a "¿qué me importa lo que le agrade a esa mujer? Es solo buena para una cosa" Enarqueé una ceja, divertido. - ¿O será que ya te dejó de agradar el otro bando¿Cómo continuarás tu gran linaje de sangre-pura si eres completamente homosexual? Ilumíname, tiene que ser un gran plan.**

**-Calla, mestizo.- Susurró, para nada divertido. Yo solo sonreí burlón, y di un paso hacia atrás, en dirección hacia el baño.**

**-Sea cual sea tu plan, Lucius, ya desperdiciaste una gran bienvenida.- Desaparecí entre las sombras de nuestra habitación hacia el baño antes de que si quiera pudiese decir algo.**

**Pobre Narcissa, ser despertada a esta hora solo para "alegrar" a Lucius no ha de ser la mejor experiencia. **

-----------

Aquella noche no subí al dormitorio, deseaba darle un poco de espacio a James -quien seguramente aun no estaba dormido-. Me acurruqué en el viejo y enorme sillón donde hace unos instantes él se encontraba, dejando mi mirada fija en las apagadas brasas de la chimenea.

Mis pensamientos me abrumaban a tal punto de darme un terrible dolor de cabeza. Las frías palabras de James me habían pegado duro en el rostro. Nunca antes le vi tan molesto, pero por mas enojado que estuviera no tenia pensado dejar a Severus a un lado. Junto a él me divertía de una forma que nunca haría con Remus o James.

Mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. ¿Que era lo que en verdad sentía por Snape? Aquella misma noche le había confesado dos veces que sinceramente lo amaba, pero... ¿En verdad lo hacía? Di un pausado y largo suspiro. Fuera lo que fuese ese tonto slytherin me hacia perder la cabeza.

Me encontraba confundido. Estaba claro que mi relación con Severus era mas que imposible, aun así no estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo lo que habíamos vivido. Remus, por otro lado, también era alguien muy especial en mi vida. James tenía mucha razón al decirme que mi querido Moony no se merecía mis mentiras y engaños; mas no podía evitarlo.

Severus tenía ese particular modo de volverme loco, mientras que Remus hacía que lo amara con una ternura infinita. Son completamente diferentes lo sé, pero me es imposible evitar amarlos a ambos. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer entonces? Si mi corazón se hallaba dividido en dos partes ¿como podían entonces pedirme que viviera sin una de ellas?

Pasaron las horas y cuando acorde me encontré profundamente dormido, acurrucado en el viejo sillón de la vacía sala común de Gryffindor. El sol amenazaba con aparecer sobre el horizonte, pero yo le ignore al continuar con mi dulce sueño. Necesitaba descansar ya que al día siguiente presentía que pasarían muchas cosas.

* * *

**Fin del segundo chapter xDDD bien? ke les ha parecido?? -- les gusto? xDDD dejenme sus komentarios en un review plis ;3**


End file.
